mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Proud
Lady Proud (レディ・プロウド) is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS. Lady Proud was formerly head of the Department of Diplomacy in the Magical Kingdom who worked with Archfiend Pam. She once participated in 36th Hell Survival Games. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Lady Proud has light purple and green hair and her left eye are covered. Her eyes are yellow slitted and she wears a large red and purple cape. Her sleeves are fairly large and frilly and she wears a choker with a cross on it. She has a skin-tight outfit on, with socks that go up to her thighs and black boots. She has a bat shape on her forehead and white horns on her head which look to be possibly made of hair. Personality Lady Proud, while working as the Head of the Department of Diplomacy, was shown to not be able to control those under her, despite being a competent and skilled Magical Girl. She wasn't very confident in her abilities to keep order, especially after Archfiend Pam died, but she still wanted to do her best with Umbrain by her side. She is very fond of Umbrain, fondly stating that Umbrain was a Magical Girl she would want by her side. Lady Proud panicked when Umbrain went missing and got extremely worried and angry at any possible suspect. Magic Can turn her own blood into whatever liquid she likes. She can change her blood into any kind of liquid. Even if its blood that has is no longer in contact with her body, it's still a valid target for her magic as long as it's not dried up. As a result of her magic, she is also sensitive to the blood smell. Relationships Umbrain Lady Proud's partner. Lady Proud is extremely fond of her and refers to Umbrain as her "number two." The two of them are very bonded, and Lady Proud makes it a point to keep Umbrain close to her always. When Umbrain disappeared, Proud became extremely erratic and pained from fear and the thought of Umbrain being lost or held hostage. Archfiend Pam Lady Proud was envious of Archfiend Pam and felt inferior to her in the Department of Diplomacy as the sub-leader. After Archfiend Pam's death, Lady Proud feels she can finally pass Archfiend Pam up like she could not while Pam was still alive. Proud admits to herself that she is happy in regards to Archfiend Pam's death, but also acknowledges that it is absurd of her to think so. Mina Mad Gardener Acre Both Mina Mad Gardener Acre and Lady proud met and fought each other during the 36th Hell Survival Games with the latter winning with her suplex. Metally Both Metally and Lady proud met and fought each other during the 36th Hell Survival Games. Unable to generate a shield in time, Lady Proud managed to kick Metally into the trees. She was last seen chasing by Lady Proud. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Lady Proud has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Spirit: 2/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 4